The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument having an automatic rhythm generating device.
In conventional electronic musical instruments having automatic rhythm generating devices, a plurality of sets of set/control data for setting and controlling musical tone parameters, such as tone colors and effects, of keyboard play tones are stored in a memory. Any one of a plurality of registration selection switches corresponding to these sets is turned on to read a desired set of set/control data from the memory, so as to set and control musical tone parameters in accordance with the readout set/control data set.
In a conventional electronic musical instrument of this type, parameters such as a tone color and effect can be easily set by operating a registration selection switch. When rhythm tones generated by the automatic rhythm generating device are used as an accompaniment, however, it is not easy to determine which parameters are suitable (i.e., which registration selection switch must be turned on) for the selected rhythm (e.g., swing). In particular, when the player is not accustomed to the instrument, he must usually learn it through trial-and-error process or consult an instructor or the operation manual of the instrument.
Since two types of selections, i.e., rhythm type and registration selections, are needed, operation is cumbersome, and the instrument must have a large number of operation elements arranged on the panel surface.